Love In Konoha
by Ijustloveanimex
Summary: Bunch of couple one shots. u like romantic? read it. u dont like romanctic, u should still read it. yehhh... so... im not really good at making an attractive summary, its about whats on the inside, rightt? :P
1. Chapter 1

**So this first chapter is going to be an explanation. I make fanfics and when i dont like it i change it but i still save it when its okay. so ihave a lot of small beginnings, pieces, endings that are good but not good enough or they just dont fit into the story. ill dump them here. so have fun. the first on will be a ShikaTema, and i guess the most of them will be because shikatema is bae, but there may also be some naruhina, sasusaku, nejiten in it. i love everything. when you got a suggestion about a certain couple, please just review it and ill try to make a nice oneshot of it.**

 **i dont know of there will be any lemons but i just started with fanfics so till now i havent made one but if i got the inspiration, maybe you'll get one. thats why im going to rate this as a M. in case it gets worse :}But dont worry. till then u guys are still innocent! -** _and so am I.. oh wait.. kiddin' .. anyone knows 'Boku No Pico'? Yeah ikr, there goes your innocence._ _ **.-**_ **So enjoy this story and please review as much as you can! thanks a lott!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So if you guys want to know, this was supposed to be the beginning of 'Not Like That', If you have read it yet, good! You liked it? If you haven't, please read it. it only takes 15 minutes of your precious time. :} Anyway, on to the story...**

Temari walks through the streets from Konoha. ''I'm so hungry… I really need to find some food.'' She murmurs. ''Well, that's surprising, troublesome woman, you're always hungry.'' Temari turns around to stand eye to eye with 'Lazyass' with capital L, AKA Shikamaru. ''Ofcorse I am,' she answers 'So get your manners back and get this girl some food.' Temari looks at Shikamaru with rising eyebrows ''Well? Where are we going, pineapple head.'' Shikamaru walks past Temari, careful not to break eye contact and walks to a certain restaurant. While he walks past her he mutters; ''I missed you too, woman.'' Temari turns around and looks at his back. After a few seconds she runs to walk next to him. She grabs his hand and gives him a kiss on the cheek. '' I know that.''

 **A/N I Always read fanfic on my Phone so if you do. it seems longer than on the computer, try it out. its handy. you can read it everywhere. be anti social for once in your life, right? :P**

 **anyway, thanks for reading and please review :D Thanks a lott**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So it's 9pm over here. and i was like, wait, I should go upload another chapter of** ** _Love in Konoha_** **... So here i am. Writing another, new, chapter of love in konoha. So I was thinking about what couple and what topic it would be. and then I just started writing and here I am. This one is a lot longer than the one before. I had this really good review on the previous chapter so I've tried to do something with it, if you're reading this, I triedd! :)**

 **So this is a NEJITEN**

 **And i hope u like it. it isn't M but it's pretty.. toughh.. i guess. idk how to call it. deep maybe. Idk. review if you have any ideas on how you'd call this kind of stories. anyway, i like it and i hope you do too! :) Enjoyy!**

 **And remember dont Judge the language because it isnt my own.**

 **Disclaimer: Dont own naruto, dont own nejiten, do own this storyplott.**

 ****

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Tenten fell against a tree, again. ''Neji, can we please take a break!? I'm tired..'' She asked while looking at Neji who stood at the other side of the training area. ''Being tired is feeling. Feelings can be dismissed.'' Tenten sighed. They had begun training at 8 in the morning. It was now late afternoon and the sun would soon set. Tenten stood up and cleaned her jacket with her hands. When she looked up she saw Neji still standing there. ''I'm done, Neji. I'm tired so I'm going home. And I don't care what you think about it.'' Tenten said with a worn out face. She took her bag and started collecting her weapons. While she was walking she felt Neji's eyes boring in her back. She looked at him again with a mad face. She wasn't that mad but she didn't get why he always had to train till death. It's training. Okay, she also liked to train but not too much. She sighed once again.

She started walking through the forest to get home. Neji followed her in silence. Suddenly Tenten felt really weird. She couldn't see clear anymore and had problems with breathing and walking. Because her vision sucked she didn't saw the tree root on the path before her. She tripped and just when she was about to fall she felt two hands at her waist. Before she knew it she was carried in bridal style by Neji. ''Just tell me the next time you're tired okay, when I don't hear anything from you about being tired I won't know. I may have the Byakugan but that doesn't mean I can feel what you feel and know what you think.'' He said, while feeling bad for beating her up like that. Tenten, still feeling really bad, didn't really understood what was going on. She closed her eyes and let herself rest against Neji's chest. Neji looked down to meet her sleeping form.

She was so cute when she was sleeping. She was cute when she was awake too but then he couldn't look at her that much as he did when she was sleeping. He walked into her house. Because he was such a good friend of her – and because she always forgot where they were so Neji and Lee had to help searching for them - he knew where she hid her keys. Neji opened the door and walked through the living room into her bedroom. He put Tenten down on her bed, laid the blankets over her, and got up to get himself some tea. When he sat at her kitchen table he lost himself in his thoughts. When he saw Tenten this morning at the training grounds she looked horrible. Well, she still looked angelic but there was something wrong. She looked tired while it was morning, her hair was in her buns but it was still messy, her eyes were half closed and thick of the sleep (or actually no sleep) and she was in a mood, a real bad mood. When he had asked her if she was okay, In Neji style: 'Ready to train?', she hadn't said anything and she had just started with stretching while normally she would smile at him with her beautiful face, nod and talk about everything that came up her mind while she was stretching.

While they were training her movements weren't that perfect as they always were and she often got hit while she should be able to block most of his attacks. He didn't mean to beat her up so bad, it was all for her own good. What if there would be a time when he wasn't there for her when she was in danger. She needed to train as much as she could and as hard as she could so she wouldn't get wounded in a fight, or worse, killed. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

Just when he was about to go home he heard a scream and a lot of noise. He ran into the bedroom and looked at the bed. His first emotion was fear. Tenten was gone. He looked around and besides all the weapons which were all around the room, smashed into the walls, he found her with her blankets around her in the corner of the room. She was screaming and crying. Her eyes were stiffly closed. Like she thought that she would die if she opened them. Her whole body was shaking and trilling. When Neji tried to come closer to her she started sobbing and she became quiet. Like she was too afraid to do anything. Neji sat down on his knees in front of her and hugged her little shaking body. Tenten seemed to be waking up and finally looked up. When she saw Neji she started crying again and gripped onto Neji like a little girl who was afraid of the dark. He looked into her eyes and was shocked. All he saw was pain, despair and fear.

Neji carried Tenten together with her blankets into the living room. When Neji was younger and when he had a bad dream his dad always brought him to another room, like Neji Always had thought and still thought, the room where you wake up in after a bad dream is the most horrible place to be. Although Neji realised this was lot worser than a bad dream he still decided to do the same his father had done. When Neji sat down onto the couch he still had Tenten in his arms. He started to rock back and forward while holding her and saying simple things like ''I'm here'' and ''It's going to be okay.'' It took Neji more than an hour to calm Tenten down. When she was quiet she had her eyes wide open, afraid to close them ever again. She looked into the darkness of her living room with a distant look. Neji realised he had never seen Tenten in such a mess. And he realised he never wanted to see this again.

He kissed Tenten's forehead and pushed his forhead against hers. She looked him in the eyes again. Neji's heart was hurting. He hated seeing her this vulnerable. Tentens eyes were still dead-looking. Where was the happy Tenten who always smiled, even though things were going bad. Neji wiped the tears away and cupped her head with his hands. They looked each other in the eyes but still didn't say anything. That one moment Neji decided something, he would never let her go through whatever this thing was. He opened his mouth and said:

''I'll be right here.''

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N Sooooo that was it... hope you guys liked it... hope you guys have any idea how to call this story.. I still dont know. Just review what you think about it and shit. Thanks for reading it and till next Chapter! If you have any ideas for a story just review, maybe I'll base a story around it! :) See you soon!**


End file.
